


The Tears of Black

by sunflower624



Series: The Protection [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Hurt, New Victim, Other, Pain, Protective Sibling, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: Max watched her step-brother save Eleven. The mind flayer attacked him, stabbing him once, then a second time, upon a fifth one in the chest. Despite their arguments and tough love, Max finds herself emotional and tries her best to save Billy's life. It's too late and a conversation between them leads to flashback and forgotten memories from California.Now that Billy is dead, Neil finds himself angry and unsatisfied. Billy's death is blamed on Max - according to Neil's head - which leads to an interesting confrontation.(+ bonus // Billy is discovered to be alive after they took his body to make sure, finding an antidote to resurrect him)





	1. Billy and Max's Farewell

Max felt the shivers roll up her spine. Billy had been stabbed by the Mind Flayer. It felt like a nightmare. It couldn't be real. 

He was stabbed another time, then a third one, going onto to the fourth one - before she witnessed the worst.

She was hoping to save him, damn it. She whimpered slightly, finding tears suddenly sliding down her pale face. 

_SLASH_ \- The last stab going right into Billy's chest. He screamed out in pain, his body falling backward almost, blood pouring from his mouth.

"BILLY!" Max screamed, finding herself nearly get choked up. She wanted to run out there and save him, but she wasn't strong. She never was. 

The tears fell faster, dropping to the metallic flooring. "BILLY!" 

She called his name out again, watching his body suddenly collapse to the ground. The Mind Flayer somewhat had gotten what it wanted. 

It killed someone. It killed Billy. It killed Max's older step-brother. She never wanted him dead. Yes, he could be an asshole, but she knew that he went through hell.

Eleven feared the Mind Flayer would try to kill her now but saw it collapse to the ground. It was dead. Just like Billy was. _Gone like that_.

Max watched Eleven and Mike reunite after the fearful, terrifying scene - soon finding herself approaching Billy's almost-lifeless body. "Billy?"

He heard the footsteps, they echoed through his head and ears. He recognized the voice immediately. It was from Max...

He knew that he was dying but forced his eyes shut for another minute, at least. He needed to say something to Max. 

"Billy?!" Max nearly screamed out again, collapsing to the ground next to him. She was right by his side, her hands grasping his waist. 

He tried to speak but couldn't make the words out. He felt her warm tears splatter on his face. "I-It's okay, Max..." 

"Billy, everything is gonna be okay! I promise..." She cried out, finding herself trembling. His eyes met hers finally, before his final words.

"I'm sorry..."

Max's eyes widen, her heart felt like it was pumping out of her chest. "Billy?" 

He exhaled sharply, before slowly dying in Max's arms. Her head fell to his chest, the blood smearing all over her paleness. "Billy, please!" 

Max didn't want to let go. She couldn't. 

She pulled away from him, feeling the grasp of Eleven's arms. She brought her into a comforting hug, Max sobbing into her best friend's chest. "B-Billy..."

* * *

SWAT teams scattered around Starcourt Mall. Ambulances and Police Cruisers were on the scene, helping reunite people with their families & identifying dead bodies. Max walked out into the darkness, SWAT teams carrying guns and guarding civilians. Max looked out at the parking lot, trying to see if she saw Neil or her mother, Susan. After a few minutes, she finally spotted them. They were looking for Max and Billy. 

Max felt herself in tears, trying her best to keep a strong face as she approached her step-father and mom. Susan noticed the blood on her cheek, her eyes softening.

"Did you get hurt?!" Susan yelled as Max kneeled down to the ground. The ginger shook her head, tears beginning to fall. They both didn't expect the words that would come from her mouth next.

"It's Billy... H-He..." 

Neil looked down at Max, watching Susan try to understand what Max was saying. "Maxine, what happened?" 

"It killed him... I tried to save him but he died..." Max sobbed out, Susan immediately bringing her into an embrace. Neil felt no emotions for a moment, not processing any of it. 


	2. What Comes Around Goes Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Emotional Abuse, Tears, and near Self-Harm...

Max, Susan, and Neil returned home later that night. The house seemed more quiet and irregular without Billy around. Max went on into her room, closing the door and sitting in the dark. Neil went to the living room, watching the news and seeing all the deaths be announced. Susan, on the other hand, left and went to the store to get things off her mind. That left Neil and Max there alone. 

In her bedroom, Max sobbed silently, whispering Billy's name every minute. She wanted her brother back, even if he was a douchebag and asshat, she loved him. He just was protective, just like any older brother would be. Occasionally, lights through the curtains lightened the room, shining on a particular area of her room. She scrunched her eyes, the blurriness still visible, noticing a certain picture. She brought herself to stand up, approaching the light-switch, and turning the light on. She approached the picture that hung on her wall. 

It was a collage of pictures with her and Billy. Despite their love-hate relationship, they always took pictures together with their instant cameras. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks, looking at each picture. The first one was taken when she was 8 and he was 12. The photo showed them playing in the sand, him pretending to be a crab and scaring Max. She was having fun with it though, laughing at his attempts to scare her back then. 

The second photo was taken when Max was about 10 and he was 14. He had just started High School. Billy was carrying her on his back, outside of the school. You could see Susan in the background laughing and motioning for Neil to take pictures. She laughed at Billy's expression, sniffling afterward.

The third picture was taken when she was 12 and he was 16. He was becoming angrier at the world around this age, but he still enjoyed the pictures at the beach with Max. 

The last photo was 6 months ago, Billy had just turned 18 and Max was 14. While he blew out his birthday candles, she was right behind his shoulder and leaning in and blowing some candles out. Even though he was pissed afterward about it, it was one of the first times they had laughed together in Hawkins since the move. 

Max looked down and found herself crying again, but suddenly a huge thump hit her door. She immediately brought her attention to her bedroom door, approaching it and placing her hand on the handle. She opened the door and Neil was right there. She dried the tears off her face, "Are you okay?" 

Neil didn't respond to her question, he just gave her a look. "Maxine, I think it's time you and I talk about Billy..." 

Max found herself taken by surprise - responding back in awe, "I would but I just need some time to be alo―" 

He suddenly interrupted her by grasping her wrist and pulling her towards him. "We're going to talk about Billy..." 

Her eyes widen, remembering how Billy used to do it, but never as tight as this. "Let go of my wrist, Neil..." It was one of the first times Max found herself calling him that. 

He gave her a glare, suddenly releasing her from his grip. She looked down in relief but as soon as she looked up, a hard slap went across her face. She fell back onto the ground, holding it and tears began to fall from her eyes. 

"This is what happens when you try to act and be like Billy!" He yelled, raising his foot and kicking her side. She cried out, trying to stand up. She remembered how Billy would be sobbing in his room but she always thought it was from guys. She never knew. She never knew that this is what Billy was going through. 

"Please, stop!" Max yelled out, feeling herself being pulled up by her hair. Her face began to redden, the tension and pain hitting every spot of her body. "Please!" 

Neil gave her a glare and let her go, "I hope you learned your lesson because this won't be the last one, Maxine..." 

Max looked down and nodded. "Your brother is gone, it's your fault." 

With that - he closed the door in front of her face. She began to silently sob again, holding her side. She pulled her graphic tee up, looking at her side. It was slowly starting to bruise. _Billy, please come back... I need you..._


	3. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this quick series. Please comment below if I should make this an ACTUAL series of books with Max and Billy. No incest, obviously.

The days passed since Billy's "passing". Neil was still acting very strange with Max, a few incidents had happened, but nothing as severe as a few nights ago. The touch of his aggression still lingered against her fragile wrists. She didn't want to admit how scared she was, but she wanted to run away. She didn't want to tell her mom about what happened because Susan and Neil - were actually in love. He'd never lay a hand on Susan - unlike what he did to Billy's mother. 

Max wanted Billy back so _bad_. She didn't realize how much she truly cared about him until he died right in her arms. It broke her. She never thought she'd be sobbing this much. She felt so broken. She wanted her _goddamn_ brother back, even if it meant her sacrificing something she loved. 

That night went on. The sky darkened, most of the Hargrove's were fast asleep, while Max just stayed awake and wept. She couldn't sleep. She wanted out of this hell-hole. She wanted Billy back. She needed her brother back. She knew she couldn't cry forever but she just missed him. She witnessed him get stabbed in the CHEST. She was the one that had to witness her step-brother DIE. It wasn't Susan. It wasn't Neil. It was fucking her. 

_BANG_! A sudden sound interrupted her thoughts and she found herself flinch. She stood up quickly, grabbing the closest object to her. She didn't know if it was an intruder or Neil, which she needed to be prepared. She cautiously approached her door, opening it slightly. She turned the hallway light on, approaching the living room. She looked behind her and saw her mom, which nearly spooked her, but she went on. 

_BANG_! Max jumped back, her feet freezing. She was terrified. She didn't know if it was her turn to die...

"Can somebody let me in!" The familiar voice called out from the outside. Max froze, feeling chills go down her spine. She dropped the skateboard that was in her hand and nearly sprinted to the door. She immediately opened it and her eyes widen. 

It was _Billy_. 

She immediately began to cry, her arms wrapping around him. Billy found himself in awe, surprised by Max's reaction. The commotion brought Neil Hargrove out. He ha"d a lost of words but stopped the emotional reunion.

"You faked your death? You little piece of shit!" Neil screamed, startling Susan. Billy looked down because that wasn't the case at all. He was dead. 

"I didn't fake my damn death! Jeez, can you lower it down a little..." Billy argued back, holding his head. Max still held onto him. She didn't want to let go. 

"Then, what happened? You suddenly awakened from your faggot slumber?!" 

"Neil!" Susan yelled at him. "Will you just stop?"

Her comforting words relaxed Neil and he looked down. "You're right... Maxine, go with your brother to your room, now..." 

* * *

Billy sat back on his bed. His wounds were still there, but they looked healed up. Max knew it wasn't a dream. 

"Shithead... Will you quit staring at me? It's creeping me out..." Billy groaned out, letting his head roll back against his wall. Billy was really sore due to how he was saved...

"How are you alive?" Max suddenly asked, causing Billy to look at her. "I saw you..."

"It doesn't matter how but I'm here. That's all that matters now. I just wanna relax..." 

"Billy, I saw you get stabbed in the chest..." 

"I know, everyone did."

"I was so scared because I thought we lost you..."

Billy stayed silent.

"Billy..." Max began to cry in front of him, "I'm so sorry!" 

Billy brought himself up and looked at her. "Woah, woah. What's going on? Why are you sorry?" 

"I've been such an ass to you and I never considered how you were doing..." Max responded as she rubbed at her wrist. It had begun to ache. 

"No, Max. I've been an ass to you, that's why I said sorry. I was so inconsiderate to you and I really didn't mean it..." Billy trailed off as he watched her holding her wrist. "Max?"

Max flinched a bit, looking at him. She was still crying slightly, which confused Billy. He knew something else was going on. "Billy, I know you're sorry, but I'm sorry, too..." 

Billy stood up and approached her, looking down at her. "Max, what's going on? There's no reason for you to be sorry, okay?"

"I didn't know he did that shit to you..." Max quietly spoke out, but loud enough for Billy to hear. He squinted and noticed a bruise on her neck and arm, his fist immediately tightening. 

"Did he hurt you?" Billy suddenly replied, watching Max look up at him. Her light blue eyes trailed away but tears began to work up. He began to grit his teeth. "What did he do? I swear to god, Max... I'll beat his ass..." 

Max looked down, "I'm okay, I'm just glad you're back... I just really could use a hug, Billy..." 

The redhead looked up at her brother, wrapping her arms around him again. This time, his arms wrapped around her as well. It had been years since they hugged. It felt really powerful...


End file.
